identidad
by Besiegen
Summary: De todas formas ¿quién era Nura Rikuo?


Me encanta esta serie, y me alegra poder escribir sobre ella, aunque no me alegra mucho su anonimato entre los otaku, para mí gusto, es un manga bastante completo (en sus comienzos está mucho mejor dibujado que Naruto o Bleach, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, y sigue mejorando), y un muy buen shonen, y como en el caso de skyhigh -tal vez a ese seinen le fue peor- no será reconocido sino hasta que le saquen una película, o hasta que, como en este año, le saquen anime.

NurariHyon no Mago le pertenece a Shiibashi Hiroshi, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

No estaba seguro de quién era.

¿Era acaso Nura Rikuo? El chico de lentes que iba a la escuela y que formaba parte del _Kyojūji kaiki tantei dan_

¿O era el joven Tercero, jefe del clan Nura? El _youkai_ que despertaba por las noches y empuñaba a Nenekirimaru para defender a su grupo

La indecisión lo tenía al borde de una crisis, ser un _hanyou_ –aunque ni de eso podía jactarse- no era algo que podría llamarse fácil.

Vivía dos vidas al mismo tiempo, y en ninguna de las dos podía asegurar encajar a la perfección; era alguien bastante promedio como humano, e intentaba serlo, haciéndose caer a sí mismo en los problemas que podrían hacerlo ver como una persona "normal", siendo cuidadoso en lo que decía y hacía, y como _youkai_ tampoco destacaba –no de la forma en que debería por lo menos- y podía pasar como un tonto en ocasiones por su falta de conocimientos en batalla.

Leyendo en la biblioteca de la escuela había encontrado que la identidad es el resultado de la relación mutua entre tres formas de vínculos de integración, el espacial, el temporal y el social; y, como decía en el texto, _"El espacial se refiere a la diferenciación entre las diferentes partes del sí mismo, el temporal se relaciona con el sentimiento de mismidad a través del tiempo y el social comprende la relación entre el sí mismo y los objetos externos."_

Pero eso tampoco lo ayudaba.

Su vínculo espacial no le permitía ver con claridad cuando dejaba de ser uno y ya empezaba a confundirse cuando debía de ser otro.

Su vínculo temporal –de lo poco que había entendido- estaba peor que el espacial, puesto que no podía ser uno solo al tiempo, o por lo menos, ser uno indefinidamente.

Por último, el vínculo social, que no lo dejaba dormir en paz, y no porque lo preocupara, sino porque tenía que cumplir los roles de dos identidades distintas a diferentes horas del día, y –por mucho que fuera el nieto del gran NurariHyon- eso ya empezaba a hacer mella en él.

El mayor problema en su cada día más cercana crisis, es que él no se enfrentaba a algo que su mente, en un estado grave de estrés, había creado, sino que eso hacía parte de quien era, algo de lo que no podría escapar por mucho que quisiera, y que tampoco se podría eliminar a punta de tomar zeldox, o fluoxetina, o alguna otra cosa similiar.

Aunque ya estaba pensando que el estrés, esta vez generado por la presión que tenía desde hace un tiempo cuando descubrió que podía transformarse en lo que soñó de niño, si le iba a generar más de un problema psicológico, aunque esperaba que su estrés no fuera a degenerar en una doble personalidad.

Ya tenía a muchas más identidades de las que podría desear.

* * *

El _Kyojūji kaiki tantei dan _es el grupo de detectives de lo extraño Kyojuji.

La información sobre las crisis de identidad la saqué de "Identidad y Cambio", de León Grinberg y Rebeca Grinberg publicado en 1976, bastante útil, por cierto.

El Zeldox es un medicamento para controlar trastornos de bipolaridad y crisis de identidad, y la fluoxetina es el nombre génerico de un medicamento preescrito para la depresión.

Bien, no sé ustedes, pero creo que tener otra personalidad, cosa que de por sí ya es mala, acompañada con un radical cambio de apariencia física y la aparición de poderes sobrehumanos (por mucho que estés predeterminado genéticamente a tenerlos) es algo de lo que alarmarse, y seguramente yo y mi pobre mente, de paso, terminaríamos hechas humo ante cualquiera de esas cosas.

Gracias por leer, y si hay alguien por ahí que también sigue esta serie -como yo- por favor, comuníquese, y lo de siempre; dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor.


End file.
